Here We Go Again
by Jayne Foyer
Summary: Almost eighty years after Zuko was crowned Fire Lord, things are changing. Everyone is connected in one family. The great Avatar Aang is dead. And who better to find the next Avatar than the grandchildren of the original Gaang themselves?


"Aang. My love."

The frail body lying on the bed barely moved.

"…_Katara,_" came the hoarse whisper.

"Shh, don't speak," she whispered back. "You've spoken quite enough to be remembered." His eyes still closed, Aang gave a little smile.

"Katara," he said, despite his wife's low murmurs to him. "These are my final words in this life. I am determined to be allowed to speak them."

Katara smiled.

"I love you all," he said simply, his voice rising to carry around the bed. His son and daughter stood with their husbands or wives, and _their _sons and daughters, and their grandson's sons and daughters…

Toph sat old and withered, on the other side of Aang, her five sons surrounding her. Her husband had died not yet a year ago. But if Katara knew anything about her at all, it was that she would not die just because of him.

Katara drew a heart on the ground with her toe.

Toph smiled.

Duntu and Reina, Sokka and Suki's children, had come. Their father had died five years ago, and their oldest brother four years before that. Reina sat next to her cousin's wife, Mayko, who was married to Katara and Aang's son, Kota.

Zuko, Mayko and Kota's son, was holding hands with his wife, Ela, and even their young daughter, Tahmin, had adopted the somber mood. Zuko's namesake had died – what was it now? Seven years already? – seven years ago, and his eldest daughter Mayko had taken his place. His wife, Mai had died not two months after him.

His other daughter, Azuta, was here with her husband, Toph's son, Vura. Only one of Azuta and Vura's four daughters were here, the youngest, Kyorei. Only thirteen years old.

"I love you all," Aang repeated, after looking at them each in turn. "And I know that you will not allow yourselves to grieve for me after you leave this room. I am not dead…I will be reborn amongst the Water Tribe..."

They all nodded resolutely. A tear tracked down Mydia's face. "Don't be sad," he said to her. She was his granddaughter – her mother was Satei, _his _daughter. "You have been a blessing I could never have hoped for. Live, my children. For when you get to be as old as I am…you understand what you have been living for…"

His eyes closed again. He took a long, deep breath…then moved no more.

Katara closed her eyes with grief for her husband. Ela took Tahmin into her arms, tears tracking down her face.

Less than a week after that, there was a mass funeral. Services were held all around the world at the same time, to honor to great Avatar. Less than a day after _that_, there were rumors about the next Avatar – there had been nine children born in the Northern Water Tribe, and six born in the Southern Water Tribe on the day of Aang's death. It had to be one of them, but no one would know until Avatar Aang appeared to the shamans of the Water Tribe…

Nazumo decided to go looking for the child.

She was the second oldest daughter of Azuta and Vura. At nearly thirty years old, she could handle herself, but her family still insisted on giving her special treatment. Out of her parent's four daughters, she was the only earthbender. There were only a few in the whole palace who could ever begin to understand her. Her grandmother, Toph, seemed so distant. Nazumo had heard her grandmother's story so many times; she could recite it in two languages. Shouldn't Toph be able to show a _little _empathy, instead of that cold, unfeeling outer shell?

Well, thought Nazumo bitterly. She's an earthbender, isn't she? That's who we are.

She was packing for her trip, alone in her room. She had told her parents of her intentions, and left it up to them to tell her sisters. Sashu would probably take it the hardest. Sashu was the oldest sister – she considered it her responsibility and her responsibility alone to make sure her three other sisters were safe and happy.

Sashu didn't understand, though. She thought she was honoring Nazumo when she bowed in her presence, and she thought it was respect she showed when she only spoke formally to Nazumo. But Nazumo was sick of it, so, as soon as she was given the clearance of her aunt, Fire Lord Mayko, she would leave.

Even as she thought of this, there was a knock on her door. She left her things on her bed and opened the door quickly. Aunt Mayko stood in the doorway – she looked pained, like she always looked when something was troubling her. Her face was so easy to read. The people of the Fire Nation could not seem to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Princess Nazumo," she said, in the voice that resounded gently over the nation – it was a low, quiet voice, but it spoke with such passion and power that none could resist… "Don't go."

"Why shouldn't I?" replied Nazumo. "_Someone _needs to find the next Avatar."

"The leaders of the Water Tribes will be able to find him or her," said Mayko coolly. "There is no reason for you to leave here."

"Yes, there is."

"What could possibly convince you to leave your family for something you might never even find?"

"I'll find him."

"You don't even know if the child is a boy."

Nazumo sighed. "Look, Mayko. I'm going to do this. Even if you don't give me permission and I leave this palace as an outlaw, I can't take just standing here, enduring the endless praise of our families. I have to leave."

Mayko looked at her niece strangely for a moment, then nodded. "Alright. You will be allowed to leave. But I do not give you my approval, not in any way."

Nazumo nodded. "I know. Thank you, Fire Lord Mayko."

"Oh, don't bother with the formalities," said Mayko with a frown. "Just give your aunt a hug, you fool."

Nazumo smiled and hugged her.

"Ask Grandmother Katara about the Water Tribes. You know she used to be one of them…ask her what to bring, ask her about their customs. Give her a little time away from her heartache."

Nazumo nodded.

"Oh," said Mayko, as she was just about to leave. "And you can't very well go alone, can you? You'll be mugged within an inch of your life three steps out of the Fire Nation."

"Mayko," began Nazumo wearily. "I don't need an es-"

"Good morning, cousin."

Nazumo's cousin Zuko stood at the door, smiling at her. When Nazumo went to turn back to her Aunt in objection, Mayko was gone.

"Hello Zuko," said Nazumo dejectedly. "Did your mother put you up to this?"

"No," he said respectfully, bowing to her. "I wanted to go."

"But what about Ela? Tahmin? And your next baby? Can you really just leave them?"

Zuko looked at Nazumo carefully and shrugged.

"I wish I could bring Tahmin. She would love to see snow. But you know I can't, she's not even four years old yet."

"What about Ela and the baby?"

"They're…a different situation."

"How?"

"Stop interrogating me."

He said the last comment with a smile. Nazumo saw through this classic ploy. He wanted to change the subject, and when you're as handsome and charming as Zuko, this was more than possible.

"I refuse to leave with a man who is leaving his wife and unborn child."

"I guess you won't go then."

"You misunderstand me," said Nazumo, and although she tried her best to keep her voice kind, it sounded a little too cold for her. "I meant, I refuse to let _you _leave."

Zuko's smile disappeared.

"What can I say to convince you?" he asked. "Why _can't _I come?"

"Your wife is pregnant."

"I doubt if the child is mine."

This didn't surprise Nazumo. She nodded glumly. "Of course, I should have guessed. You don't want to be here when your wife gives birth to another man's baby. You're more ashamed of yourself than angry at her."

"Well. Thank you for the analysis. You can put this session on my tab, Doctor."

Nazumo rolled her eyes.

"You're still just a kid, Zuko. Jokes like that were funny when I was ten."

Zuko looked grave. "Yes," he said. "Too many things change in twenty years."

Nazumo smiled in spite of herself. "Fine. You can come. But speak to Ela, will you?"

"What is there to talk about? 'Oh, Ela, I'm leaving you for an undetermined amount of time, because I think you're carrying some other man's baby.' Oh yes. Just the sort of conversation that could turn my life around."

"Oh Zuko. If I know you, you'll find something."

Zuko nodded in agreement. "It's not what _I'll _have to say. It's whether or not she'll kick me so hard I'll never be able to father children again."

Nazumo allowed herself a chuckle.

"You can laugh," said Zuko, at the door. "But it's a legitimate concern."

"Go away, Zuko."

He flashed one last smile at his cousin and left.

Nazumo returned to her packing. She _should _really talk to Grandmother Katara. Would these furs be warm enough? Would this be enough money for the trip there? After all Katara _did _go on the Long Journey with Avatar Aang.

Nazumo paused, thinking about the story of the Long Journey. It had started when Grandmother Katara and her brother, Sokka, found Avatar Aang frozen in an iceberg. The Fire Lord at the time was an evil man, intent on destroying, not rebuilding. Katara and Avatar Aang had needed a Waterbending teacher – they had traveled to the North Pole. Later, Grandmother Toph and Grandfather Zuko had joined the group. Nazumo knew Grandfather Zuko's story very well. He had been a faithful son to the Fire Lord, all his life, yet his own _father _gave him the very scar that haunted him until his dying day. For a while, his only goal was to capture Avatar Aang. He later got over those feelings and joined Aang and the group.

The Long Journey. And how old was Grandfather Zuko, the oldest in the group? Sixteen? Seventeen?

Nazumo shook her head, thinking about it. Their journey would not have been the same today. Anyone who claimed to be the Avatar wouldn't need to hide from the Fire Nation, no, we would offer all our hospitality to him or her.

There was a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in," called Nazumo.

Nazumo's sister Kyorei slowly opened the door and entered the room.

"Nazumo-"

"I'm going, and that's final. You can't try and convince me not to, because I _want _to, I _need _to do this. There's no reason why I shouldn't go, so if you're just going to stand here and look pitifully at me until I decide to stay, which will not happen, then please, just leave me be."

A moment of silence, after this speech.

"I just wanted to ask you if it's okay with you for me to come."

"…what?"

Kyorei shrugged. "I was just interested. Life around here is for the adults, and I can't really do anything except stand around and look pretty until I'm sixteen."

"You can't come."

"Why not?"

"You're thirteen!"

"Avatar Aang was twelve when he embarked on his Long Journey! And so was Grandmother Toph!"

Nazumo considered this for a moment. "Well. If Mother and Father agree, then I suppose I will have to take you."

"They agreed. I had to convince Sashu, though, she's devastated."

"Right. Well, we leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. If you're not ready, I'll leave you."

Kyorei bowed once.

"I will be ready, sister."

She backed out of the room, her head still stooped. Nazumo rolled her eyes. She turned back to what she had packed. Personally, _she _thought it was enough. But perhaps she _should _talk to Grandmother Katara…

Taking a deep breath, she left to find one of the most revered women in the whole world.

Katara was in her room, surrounded by her servants. She had sewing needles in her lap, but she was much too old to actually be able to use them. Instead, she sat in silence as her younger maids spoke to her. They fell silent when Nazumo entered the room.

"Princess Nazumo," said Katara, who looked just as tired as ever. "What a pleasant surprise."

Nazumo bowed deeply.

"Grandmother Katara. As my Aunt may have told you, I have decided to leave to the Water Tribes to look for the new Avatar. I was wondering if you had any advice…"

Katara looked at her for a moment, then laughed softly.

"Darling," she said. "It has been more than fifty years since my last visit to my home. I wouldn't know anything about there – except, perhaps, that it gets very cold there."

Nazumo smiled.

"I heard my brother's son, Telya, had a family there. I couldn't make the journey there at this age, but I would love to meet Sokka's grandchildren."

Nazumo knew how hard of a subject this must be to talk about. Grandfather Sokka's son was killed in the South Pole civil war. Grandmother Suki had died less than a year after that, but Grandfather Sokka stuck around for as long as he could.

"If you see them, if you meet them, ask if they would like to visit to the Fire Lord's royal palace. It would mean…much to me."

Nazumo nodded.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. With my younger sister, Kyorei, and my cousin, Zuko."

Something flashed across Katara's face, but Nazumo couldn't place it. Amusement? Affection?

Love?

"I see. Be sure to pack warm. And don't be afraid to flaunt your position – I have heard the Water Tribes have great respect for members of the Fire Nation royal family these days."

Nazumo bowed once more. "Thank you for your wisdom. I will heed your words well."

Katara nodded once, painfully, then waved Nazumo away. Nazumo left the room.

She was halfway back to her own room when she was stopped by a tap on the shoulder. She turned to face Delni, who was the son of Aang and Katara's daughter, Satei. "Princess Nazumo." He bowed. "I received word from the Fire Lord that you intend to go looking for the next Avatar."

"I do."

"Then I intend to go with you."

"Seriously? Why does it seem like everyone suddenly wants to come? Couldn't anyone have talked to me about this _beforehand?_"

"None of us knew," he said reasonably. "Don't patronize me."

"So you want to come."

"Yes."

"Okay. That makes…four of us."

"Four?"

"Zuko and Kyorei are coming too."

"Zuko's coming?"

"That's what I said."

Something like indecision showed on Delni's face. Delni didn't like Zuko very much – Zuko was much too informal to ever be to his liking. Nazumo figured it would be good to have Delni around, though – he was always so organized, and could deal with anything.

Delni was a waterbender, like his mother. Nazumo smiled. With Zuko, Kyorei, Delni and herself, there they were – all four elements, working together in what would hopefully be perfect harmony.

"Please walk with me," said Delni, jerking his head forwards. Nazumo nodded and began to walk. With his hands respectfully behind his back, he continued, "I am sure that you are aware that there is a slim choice you will find the next Avatar so soon."

Nazumo nodded.

"Because of this, I cannot help but second guess your motives."

"My motives?"

"Yes. I have heard it suggested that you are leaving to look for this child because you want to begin a family in one of the Water Tribes."

Nazumo nearly laughed. "Delni, please. That was Telya's idea."

Without hesitation, Delni replied, "Unlike your grandmother, Nazumo, I am not blind. I can see that you looked up to my uncle with only the highest regard."

"Of course I did. He was a wise man."

Delni looked at her. "You'll be no use to the Fire Nation if you're dead."

"I'll be no use to the Fire Nation anyway. There is no way an earthbender could be Fire Lord, no matter how tolerant the people are."

Delni paused, the nodded. "This is true. But still…Nazumo, please. Why are you _really _going?"

"Let's see," said Nazumo sarcastically. "Because I feel like it. Because I _want _to. Because I am a princess of the royal family, and _you_ are not."

"I am a direct descendent of Avatar Aang himself!" said Delni, whom had been offended. Nazumo smiled.

"I am a direct descendent of Avatar Roku."

Delni glared at Nazumo.

"For a princess, you are insufferable, Nazumo."

He stalked away without bowing. He probably thought he was highly insulting Nazumo.

He wasn't.

But he showed up the next morning, and as they all bowed in front of Fire Lord Mayko, the crowd cheered. How could they not? Their Fire Lord told them this mission was great and would end in good for all nations.

The crowd made a path for them down to the gates of the city. The men shouted their approval, the women threw flowers at Nazumo and Kyorei, and adolescent girls giggled when Zuko looked their way. Their mothers quickly hushed them, though – Zuko was sacrificing seeing the birth of his second child to go on this honorable journey.

Delni was silent through the whole ordeal. However, he _was _unmarried, and had the dark complexion of his grandmother, Katara, a native of the Southern Water Tribe.

And it didn't hurt that he was tall.

The young women attempted to catch his eye, but failed miserably. He slouched, but kept his gaze fixed in front of him. Zuko nudged him once, and he did nothing but shoot a glare his cousin's way.

They walked out the city gates – and all was silent.

Ignoring the sudden change in decibel level, they continued walking. Zuko was doing complicated tricks, almost subconsciously, with his airbending, and Kyorei was staring at it, enraptured.

Since she couldn't watch Zuko's bending and the road at the same time, it was only a matter of minutes before she tripped.

But before she hit the ground, Nazumo swiftly took a step forward and pushed up with a clenched fist. A block of earth rose up and blocked Kyorei's fall.

"Watch where you're going, little sister," said Nazumo, who didn't much mind it.

"Zuko, stop it," said Delni, sounding annoyed. "You made her trip."

"No," said Zuko, smiling easily. "Actually, the _ground _made her trip."

Delni rolled his eyes and shut his mouth.

And Nazumo realized something.

She stopped where she stood and stared at Delni.

"What?" asked Delni, irritated.

"You don't want to come with us."

"Of course I want to come with you," said Delni. "Otherwise I would not be here."

"No," persisted Nazumo. "You're here to protect Kyorei."

"Me?" asked Kyorei. "Why me_?_"

"Because you're a _firebender_," explained Nazumo. "And the only one of us who could ascend to the throne."

"That's ridiculous," scoffed Delni. "I want to find the Avatar as badly as you do."

"No," said Nazumo. "Who put you up to this?"

"Nazumo, I don't mind," said Kyorei coolly. "I think it's sweet."

"Oh please. Zuko, you agree, don't you?"

"STAYING OUT OF THIS."

Nazumo rolled her eyes. "If that's the only reason you came, then you can just march your waterbending behind right back to the palace!"

He glanced back, but otherwise did not move.

"I do not deny that I came to protect your sister. But this is not my only reason why I came."

Nazumo glared at him and folded her arms. "Yeah, right."

"Nazumo, please," said Kyorei. "It doesn't matter, it's actually good we have him, we have better protection."

Nazumo grunted once and continued walking.

Thirty seconds later, she said, "Reina put you up to it, didn't she?"

Kyorei stopped Delni from replying. "Nazumo, I already said, it doesn't matter!"

"It matters to _me_," murmured Nazumo angrily.

"Overkill, Nazumo," said Zuko cheerfully, punching her arm affectionately. "It might be a foreign concept to you, but there's this thing called _getting over it_…"

"Oh, shut up."

After a few hours of walking silently, Delni stopped. "We should have a break. We need to keep up our energy if we're going to make it."

"Yeah," said Kyorei. "Unfortunately, we don't have a giant flying bison to help us, do we?"

"No," agreed Zuko, barely containing his laughter. "If only Delni could fly."

Delni shot a whip of water at Zuko. He deflected it with air easily.

"Try not to kill each other before we get there," said Nazumo dryly. Delni glared at Zuko. Zuko smiled back.

Kyorei sighed and flopped down on the ground.

"This is going to be a long trip."

Review, and tell me whether or not I should just throw my computer out in shame now.

I really like this as a one-shot, and I think that more chapters may spoil the whole dreamy-fantasy aura about it. What do you think? Should I continue this?


End file.
